


Never Would of Guessed

by snazzelle



Series: Redneck Bar Orgy [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Coming Out, Daryl's dirty mouth, Glenn is mostly afraid of Merle, M/M, also this is pornstar!daryl universe, i think this is humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex between them is rough and dirty, and honestly they don't really want anyone to notice. Also, Daryl gets jealous. </p><p>Set in the universe where Daryl is a pre-apocalypse pornstar, and Glenn is just a little bit obsessed with him for it. ( AKA 'Better than Porn')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Would of Guessed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Glenn/Daryl w/ Bottom!Daryl  
> Daryl and Glenn have been keeping their relationship on the down low, but one day Daryl's shirt rides up in the middle of camp and everybody sees hand prints on his hips/bites on his shoulders and neck/something similarly revealing. He's forced to explain where they came from. Preferably set at the quarry, the farm, or somewhere en route.

There really just wasn't a time where Glenn couldn't bury himself in Daryl's ass or get down on his knees to worship the older man a little bit (or a whole lot), but they were finally faced with a situation that _trying_ felt like too much of a risk even a quick peck to the lips left them looking over their shoulders. The farm was large, but everyone with an opinion urged to keep the group close. The flimsy tent was not a barrier at all if Glenn wanted a little more than heavy petting with the young Dixon.

So when Daryl finally had enough and growled at everyone but Glenn to leave him alone while he pretty much picked up and _moved_ his things a good five to ten minute walk away, the younger man couldn't help but see the opportunity in that. Merle had thrown his arms up, yelling about where the _hell_ he was going to sleep now only for the younger Dixon to leave his sleeping bag in their original spot. 

Glenn felt a little sorry for Merle, and in a much lighter mood knowing that Daryl was off finding himself a place of solitude, nodded towards his tent. “Take mine.” Merle had given him an odd look, then looked at Maggie. 

Merle smirked. “Good goin', Chink.” 

Well, as long as he never found out he's banging his brother.

By night fall Glenn had Daryl naked from the waist down and shirt bunched up under his armpits, and really that's as naked as he dared get Daryl when he was so close to cumming. Daryl had let him manhandle him, laughing under his breath and shoving at Glenn every now and then, but he wanted it just as bad as Glenn did. It wasn't long until Daryl was on his hands and knees letting the Asian plow into his ass like it was their last day on earth. 

"Oh! Oh, fuck, Glenn! Harder- come on, y'know I could take it! Seen me take it- yeah, yeah-" Daryl reached back, face in the pillows as he spreads himself open, letting Glenn watch as he slid in and out of his spit and pre-cum slick hole.

These were the perks of having pre-apocalyptic pornstar as a boyfriend. It had taken Glenn a few weeks to pull Daryl out of his shell, but when the Dixon realized how hot it made Glenn to show him all his experience, that he still found Daryl so damn sexy even though it's been a couple of years since he's been in anything, Daryl couldn't help but to humor his little Asian boyfriend. He laid it on pretty thick, but Glenn found himself too turned on to care.

It's the panting, and begging, and all those noises Daryl knew how to make that always made Glenn fall over the edge too fast. He gritted his teeth, hips slamming forward and slapping loudly against Daryl's ass in such a satisfying way for both parties. He pulled an honest to god whine from the older man and cursed under his breath in return.

"God, Daryl! How... Can you... Be... So... Tight?" Glenn panted out with every thrust of his hips and nearly squeaked at the well timed squeeze around his cock. His hands gripped Daryl's hips until they left indents in his skin, pulling him back onto his lap with each thrust. He rutted against Daryl faster, feeling the slick of sweat on Daryl's back against his chest.

 

"Gonna cum, gonna cum..." Daryl moaned and slapped away the hand that tried to go for his dick. Glenn bit his own lip hard.

"Fuck- can you without..?"

"If ya keep doin' what yer doin-! Ah... please...”

"Sh, sh, sh..."

Glenn planted his forehead right at the base of Daryl's neck, closing his eyes as his dark hair fell over his forehead. If he looked up, he'd be able to see all the purpling marks he left on Daryl's skin. He was glad he found that stupidly awesome vest to wear around, because Glenn had left a lot when they realized they couldn't do more than a quick hump behind the trees. Right now he gnashed his teeth together to stop himself from sucking on Daryl's skin and leaving a bunch more that would have been easier to find.

Glenn ground his hips hard against Daryl, rutting forward in short, mean thrusts against Daryl's prostate. “Ah- _God_...” he moaned as he felt the Dixon tighten around him and cry into the pillow as he came. He held onto Daryl's twitching hips to keep him in place as he painted the front of his sleeping bag in cum.

“Mm...” Daryl relaxed onto his arms, cheek resting against his forearm as he gazed at Glenn over his shoulder. He rolled his hips back against Glenn and Glenn swore and slammed his hips forward, felt his balls pull up and empty into the redneck's waiting ass. Glenn collapsed against the heavily breathing man, panting into the short hairs around the base of Daryl's neck. 

His fingers ached as he pried them off Daryl's hips. When he rolled off to the side, he could see the red fingerprints that marked the pale skin. Those were going to bruise and shit- he said he wouldn't do that again. 

“Don't worry about it.” Daryl said, smirking. He got onto his back, satisfaction coming through his half lidded gaze. He was a damn mess of cum and sweat and Glenn felt his cock give an interested twitch. 

Glenn groaned. “Stop it.” Daryl smirked and planted one of his feet on the floor. Glenn wanted to be between his legs.

“I ain't doin' nothin'.” 

“I said stop.” 

Daryl hummed, smiling to himself. It didn't take to long for Glenn to be persuaded to clean him up with his tongue.

 

-

Waking up was a treat for Glenn. Moving so far out allowed him and Daryl to really take their time with each other when they wanted to, and even better, the redneck really got to talking now that they couldn't be overheard. He awoke to soft kisses along his closed mouth and rough fingers kneading cat like on his chest, and its playful and cute and so unlike Daryl he nearly snorted awake. Blindly, he found Daryl's shoulder and shoved him away.

“You're sweet now that you got laid.” 

Daryl sniggered, his sharp canines nipping at his lobe and getting Glenn to jump and glare sleepily at the other. “Ya gotta wake up. Last I heard, yer makin' a run into town with the farm girl.”

“Her name is Maggie, Daryl.” 

“Yeah, yeah.”

Glenn watched as Daryl moved down and sat up from their 'nest', admiring the naked form as he usually does whenever he got the chance to. The bruises on Daryl's skin was so painfully noticeable the Asian actually winced. “That hurt?”

“What?” Daryl looked over his shoulder just as he lifted up his butt to pull up his pants. “Don't even notice 'em.” 

“Huh. Yeah, right.” Glenn smiled and propped himself up on his arm. Daryl obviously knew what the sight of him half clothed did to the younger man. How Daryl was careful as he pulled his shirt around his shoulders and buttoned it up slowly just to hide those marks of possession only seemed to make the lazy arousal worse. “Get outta here.” Daryl laughed when a shoe was tossed in his direction. 

“Ya don't mean it...” The redneck practically purred as he rolled over Glenn, knees on each side of the other's hips in an effective pin. Glenn groaned, even though the only sensation he was getting was Daryl's warm body against his own. 

“Oh yeah. Yes, I do mean it.” Glenn insisted and firmly pushed the older man off of him. It wasn't hard when the Dixon was cackling quietly as he moved off to the side. “Now get out. I can't look at you.” 

Daryl smirked as he got to his feet. “Now what's gotten inta that smartass head a' yers...”

Glenn blinked dumbly, transfixed on the way Daryl had hooked his thumbs into his belt hoops and shifted his weight onto one side. In another dimension, that face and body would of made it as a model, he was sure, but as it stands...

This fuckin' redneck pornstar.

“Out. Out now.” Glenn pointed and Daryl got out of the tent with a laugh.

 

It turned out Daryl ended up joining in on the run in the end. Glenn had actually looked forward to it. Sometimes it seemed like he never got enough of his redneck boyfriend.

Now, if only he wasn't staring daggers at Maggie. 

Luckily, the girl's got a mean spine on her. She neither buckled or backed down from Daryl's steel like gaze, but it could be because she didn't know what was the problem in the first place. She knew when she was in the wrong, and if she wasn't- hell, even Glenn after knowing her for a few days knew she'd hold her head up till her early grave.

Glenn fell back with Daryl, right hand lose on the gun at his hip while the other went up to Daryl's back and rubbed firmly. “You wanna cool it, Daryl?” He asked, his voice almost pleading. Maggie's a good girl, but also he didn't want to upset the _daughter of the man providing them shelter_.

“Ya see the way she's been lookin' at'cha?” Daryl gruffed and slouched even more into himself. His eyes never left Maggie, who looked over her shoulder at them on occasion. “Yer mine. She best un'nerstand that.” 

Glenn rolled his eyes. It wasn't like their relationship was out in the open. No one knew, but it was mostly so the news of him sleeping with the Dixon never reached Merle. He was still afraid of him, and though he knew Daryl would protect his ass from anything hell threw his way, he didn't think _anyone_ could protect him from a rampaging Merle Dixon. 

“I'm not even interested in her, Daryl.”

“Yeah? Well, if ya were I wouldn' blame ya.” 

Sulking. Oh god, he's sulking.

He sighed, “Well, I'm not. So can you stop staring at her like you're trying to burn her head off her neck? I'm getting a bit jealous here.” He laughed nervously when Daryl's only reaction was to look at him, but with a much less scary expression and with one Glenn couldn't really read. “Daryl?”

“Glenn!”

Both men jumped. They had fallen back as the Asian tried to get the Dixon to see he had nothing to worry about. Looking forward, Glenn saw Maggie waving at them, giving them both that charming smile of hers as she motioned them to come closer. Glenn could see himself befriending her. From the glare Daryl was shooting her, it looked like he'd rather disembowel her. 

“She touches ya, and I'll-”

“Chill! Daryl. Christ... and I thought a bit of jealousy from you would be a sexy thing.” He saw her linger by the corner they all disappeared into, probably to try to see if the back door to the supermarket was open. She did eventually go around the corner, leaving the two by themselves. 

“She's callin' fer ya.” The tone was positively dripping with resentment.

Glenn groaned and spun Daryl around, hands going straight for the older man's hips. The sting his pressing fingers on those bruises made the darkened jealousy and possessiveness flicker out of Daryl's eyes, the blue orbs fluttering for a second as the shock wore off. “I'm goin'. But it's not because she's calling me, or anything. We need to get inside, and I'm beggin' you, Daryl. Be _civil_.”

Daryl inhaled once through his nose and exhaled out. A single curt nod was all Glenn got. It was better than nothing.

“We're gonna have a sit down when we get back.” Glenn said as he then proceeded to haul the older man by a belt hoop. He could feel the way Daryl was dragging his feet like a child, he didn't need to look back. “I'm fuckin' smittin' with your flat ass, I don't understand...” he muttered the whole way to the door.

When they got inside, the stench of rotting produce was the first to hit their noses. Glenn's nose scrunched up right when he smelled it, but Daryl barely made an expression and just scanned the room. It was dark, and he could hear the shuffling and quiet talking of their crew.

“Over there,” Glenn rasped and lifted his chin in the direction of the voices. He had the redneck following behind him, crossbow held at the ready, though he trusted the others to have cleared the area by now. The air was cleaner at that side too and Glenn couldn't help the sigh of relief once they were there.

A flashlight shined into the isle where both Maggie and Jimmy were both digging for something edible to eat. They're laughter bounced off the walls between their quiet whispers. At least they were having a good time in here and not fearing for their lives. A dead rat came flying through the air, landing close to Jimmy's feet who gagged and kicked the decomposing body away. The boy still couldn't stop laughing. 

“Y'know this all has to be gross if things are dead around it, right?”

Maggie snickered, turning cans and popping them in a bag she had thrown over her shoulder, “Don't be a baby, Glenn. S'all clean.” She turned and threw a can of beans into Glenn's hands, “See? Sealed. Edible. Check if it got dents, will you?” 

Before Glenn could even do that, the can was snatched out of his hand and Daryl was looking at it himself. Like Glenn couldn't even touch what Maggie just touched. It would have been cute if only Daryl wasn't a grown ass man and it wasn't directed at someone as sweet as Maggie. 

“S'fine.” Daryl grunted and tossed the can back to Maggie. The girl was blinking her wide, green eyes at them confusedly. Daryl huffed and took another step closer to Glenn's side. 

“Look, why don't Jimmy take this side with you and Daryl and I could keep track of this side?” Glenn said, trying to pacify them all. That seemed to calm Daryl down, but then Maggie smiled and tossed a few more cans into her bag.

“Nah. This section is clean an' we got what we need. We headin' to a new isle now, but I'm gonna need some muscle. No offence, Jimmy.” 

“Offence taken!” Jimmy gawked and playfully reached across to give her a playful shove. “I'll go over there.” He pointed the opposite direction. 

“Daryl, why don't you go with?” Maggie suggested.

“Like _hell!_ ” 

“Look, he needs some lookin' after, I don't feel comfortable knowin' he ain't got anyone watchin' his back. I just need ya there for a few moments, and I'll feel much better knowin' it was you...”

Daryl huffed and from what Glenn could puzzle together, looked like he was three seconds from grabbing him and hauling him off to another building all together. Just far. Away. From. Maggie.

“Why don'tcha continue bein' his babysitter.”

“ _Because_ ,” She pressed, “I don't wanna be here longer than I need to. If splittin' up is goin' to get the job done, then we will. Glenn?”

Glenn sighed. He didn't want to pick sides, but it was true. “She's right, man.” The look Daryl shot him burned and really, if Daryl was going to assist Jimmy, Glenn had to be there to make sure the isles were clear for Maggie. 

Daryl finally gave a huff, his features neutralizing. “Fine. Whatever, China.” 

Glenn winced. Daryl hadn't called him that in a while. While the redneck gave him his back and walked away, Maggie had come up to his side and gave him a tug. She tilted her head in one direction towards the gardens, the opposite direction of where Daryl and Jimmy were at. Looking over his shoulder as he was steadily led by the arm, he could see Daryl cross his arms and stare blankly at Jimmy who now sat upon a new bicycle. 

“We shouldn't go too far.” Glenn suggested, “Just keep in sight of the door.”

“Of course. Don't wanna lose sight of them either. Now help me move this outta the way, would you..?”

 

 

Daryl wouldn't talk to him, wouldn't even look at him, the whole ride home. If it wasn't obvious before that they were in relationship, it had to be now as Daryl managed to act every bit the jealous lover. Maggie, bless her, tried her best to lighten the mood, laughing brightly and bringing Jimmy to as well as she retold the experience right before Daryl had came to their rescue. 

By the time they reached the farm, Daryl's mouth was firmed into a tight line and his narrow eyes had squinted even more in contained anger. Whatever experience Maggie had with Glenn in the gardens must have been a different version from what Glenn had remembered. How he handed her the flower did not seem as romantic to him as she made it out to be. 

When they parked, their people was already coming around the truck with ready hands. Maggie and Jimmy jumped out of the front seat to greet everyone, handing whoever came first bags heavy with supplies. As they did that, Glenn stopped Daryl from leaving the car and him behind. “We need to talk.”

“Don't ya wanna spend time wit' yer girlfriend?” Daryl growled and managed to kick open the door and pull himself out of Glenn's grasp. Being the stubborn bastard he also was, Glenn went for the back of Daryl's vest and shirt, getting a good grasp of them to hopefully bring the Dixon back into the car while every else was more interested in asking about their adventure. He pulled while Daryl jumped out of the car. Glenn's eyes had never widened so much.

He regretted it immediately when the action prompted Daryl to literally slip on his way down, the sharp cry startling most people into action. Dale was on him quickly, grabbing the redneck next to him right under the armpits before Daryl could hit his head on the side of the car. Daryl's layers of tops rode up, revealing the purpling marks on his hips and stomach from Glenn's mouth and fingers.

Glenn had scooted towards Daryl's side quickly, grasping Daryl with worried hands and helping him back up. He was going to have to work for Daryl's forgiveness for _weeks_ , but hell, did he feel like he owed it to him. Daryl jumped out of their hands, shooting daggers to anyone who dared meet his eyes.

“What!” His cheeks were colored a dark red. From anger or embarrassment Glenn couldn't really guess.

“Those marks, Daryl.” Rick finally spoke up. Glenn could see how he pushed Carl behind himself for Lori to take away back into the farmhouse. A few others had left as well, not wanting to get into the Dixon's business. 

Merle stayed though, his eyes blazing as his mind raced for an answer. “You bit, brother? Is that' what it is?” Merle stepped forward, grabbing the younger Dixon by the scruff and pulling the battling man away from Glenn. “They let'chu get bit? Should a' _known_ I couldn' trust a bunch of limpwristed fuckwads to take care of you!”

“Fuck you, Merle! And does it _look_ like I'm bleedin'? I wasn' bit, jackass.” Daryl was struggling in Merle's hold and he practically hissed as the older male worked his vest off. “Hey! What the hell are ya doin'!”

He managed a well placed punched to his older brother's face and at that moment everything went quiet. Merle palmed the ache in his jaw, his lips curling into that menacing grin, eyes lighting up like they do when he's ready for a challenge. When Merle moved, everyone did.

“Fuck! Why don' you leave me the hell alone!” Daryl spat, _almost_ grateful when both Shane and Rick grabbed Merle around his big body to hold him back. But Merle's heavy arm was wrapped around his waist, holding him close despite all of his wiggling. Daryl growled and cursed, fist beating down on the body behind him and just managing to get some room.

Glenn was thrown out of his shock when he heard that recognizable whimper. He jumped out of the truck, any kind of fear he had getting pushed aside with worry. He took Daryl's arms, his heart beating wildly as Daryl wildly grasped for him and pulled him away from the mass of limbs on his back. 

“Jesus Christ...”

“What? Fuck! Why don't you just let him go!” Glenn cried. They weren't going to. Not when Merle had bunched vest and shirt in his hands and showing off that rather mean looking bite on the back of Daryl's neck. 

“What... in the Lord's good name is THAT.”Merle boomed and dragged him better where he could see. Both Rick and Shane had let go of him at the sudden exclamation, coming up to look over his shoulder as Daryl dropped his head. The young Dixon let his hands fall, clenching into tight fists as he felt his older brother pinch the bruised skin. Glenn winced _for_ him.

“It's not what you think-” Glenn said, but neither men listened.

“Looks like a bite. How old is that?” At Shane's words, T-Dog and Dale took a step forward, needing to see for themselves. The women hung back, while one of them went to send for Hershel. 

“It ain't a zombie bite, okay?” Daryl muttered and from where Glenn stood in front of him, could just make out the pink on his cheeks. Glenn blew his hair out of eyes and nervously looked elsewhere. 

“It sure as hell ain't a bug bite.”

“Look, it ain't that! S'not a geek bite, and I hate to break it to ya? But _I ain't turnin'_. Let's go, Glenn.” 

“Um. Right.” Glenn said. At the look the Dixon had shot them all, they managed to give themselves a good circle to themselves. He was surprised when Daryl put his hands in his, his large fingers curling quite effectively around his own to tug him back towards their tent. Well.

Merle's eyes bugged out of his skull, and poor Maggie needed to close her mouth before she chokes on a fly. Everyone else was dumb silent. Glenn and Daryl didn't say anything, and it wasn't like they kissed in the middle of their weird make-shift family, but this was as good a coming out situation as it was ever going to get with the touchy redneck. 

“Come on. I'm angry an' that makes me horny. I needja to fuck me through the floor.” 

Glenn winced and the only reaction he was really trying to ignore is Merle lookin' like he's about to wring his neck. At least no one will ever question again where all those _love_ bites on Daryl's skin came from.


End file.
